one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Simo D. Calvin
Simo D. Calvin (シモ ディー カルビン Shimo Dii Karubin) is a young boy who was trained as an assassin until he joined the Dread Pirates as a Cabin Boy. Due to his skills and young age, he is known as Child Emperor. As Cabin Boy, he is in charge of the majority of the grunt work, including running messages to other members. He is also being trained by the rest of the crew in their areas of expertise, acting as their Mate. Appearance Calvin, being only 10 years old, is quite short with unkempt, dirty blond hair and freckles on his face. His eyes are very sharp, and have a dangerous look to them, and are a very deep blue colour. He appears to be very skinny, though upon closer inspection you can see that he is actually incredibly muscular, due to his training as an assassin. He wears very plain, brown pants and a brown cloak. On his feet, he wears sandals and has bandages wrapped around his face. When he is needed to stand out less in a crowd, he gets forced to wear a different outfit. Because he refuses to pick a more unassuming wardrobe on his own, the women in the crew take it upon themselves to dress him up like a doll. The outfit they dress him up with is generally very similar every time. The clothes they put him in are very poofy, which he hates, but they think he looks very cute in, and they also make sure to comb out his hair. Even though he resents them for doing this to him, he knows better than to damage the outfit, lest he should incur their wrath. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Roped Darts: Calvin's main weapon of choice; two razor sharp, double-edged blades that are attached to long, durable ropes. He keeps these long ropes wrapped around his arms and chest to ensure that he doesn't trip over them. These blades are made of blue tempered steel and are shaped as isosceles triangles with intricate designs on them. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Calvin's main fighting style revolves around the use of his roped darts. When fighting, he'll unravel an adequate amount of rope for each dart in order for him to properly start the fight. As it progresses, he'll either unravel more rope or wrap some back up as he sees fit, being able to accomplish this very quickly, even while the dart is flying through the air. He can throw these darts at blindingly fast speeds, and is even capable of controlling their flight paths to an extent by flicking the ropes they are attached to. Due to them being attached to by ropes, he can easily retrieve his darts after throwing them. As a preference, Calvin likes to keep a certain amount of distance between himself and his opponent. When he can maintain the appropriate distance, he likes to aim his darts at the opponents carotid artery and jugular vein, so as to quickly kill his opponent. When given the chance, he will always aim for that same spot. If they can survive long enough to notice this trend, it can make it easy for them to predict where he will attack, however it will also make them fight much more defensively than they would otherwise. If he is unable to maintain distance between himself and his opponent, he will change his fighting style to a two knife style, keeping his ropes fully wrapped around himself. He will still continue to look for an opportunity to throw them at their necks, even in a close ranged fight. He will only actually throw them if he is certain that he can hit his target under those circumstances though, as he doesn't want to open himself up to an attack. Haki Calvin had shown no skill at Haki before becoming a pirate, and he was also the only member that Roberts had not yet trained to use it. The reason being that he already has his hands full acting as everybody's Mate that Roberts has decided he would train him on a later date from everyone else. He has however been giving him small hints, giving Calvin rudimentary skills at both forms of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki: Busoshoku Haki: Other Skills Bounty Behind The Scenes *His appearance is based off of Ja'far from Magi - Sinbad no Bouken. *His infobox's text colour is "Blood Red", due to him being a former assassin. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates